


Never deny it

by Caelestia



Series: The tales of Zeus and Hera [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Angry Sex, Begging, But so is Zeus?, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hera is jealous, I repeat DUBIOUS CONSENT, Jealousy, Mention Of Adultery, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Zeus deals poorly with rejection, Zeus is angry, mention of rape, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelestia/pseuds/Caelestia
Summary: "Anger exploded within him, clouding his mind, making his blood boil. It was not so much the implication of him taking people against their will, he had never refuted having done so, it was more about the fact she straight up denied him, denied her feelings for him, denied her desire for him. And that, he could not bear. "Casual day with the King and Queen of Olympus. Joke aside, Zeus does not like being denied, especially by Hera.
Relationships: Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: The tales of Zeus and Hera [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655893
Comments: 24
Kudos: 64





	Never deny it

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again, creative energy stricking, I will go down with this ship. It can't be lovely dovely every time, hope you'll enjoy it nontheless !

Staring at their bedroom door, Zeus waited. His eyes moved to see where the sun was in the sky before looking back at the door. It was setting, meaning Hera would be back from Hades soon. For the umpteenth time, Zeus sighted and ran a hand on his weary face. Ever since he had sex with Hera something was off. Back then, his excitement had been way higher than usual, so high he thought he was about to eat her alive at some point, much like their father once did. Afterwards, he had felt so satisfied it made him surprised, rare was the occasion he didn’t want to bang another living being. The fact his dick hurt helped a little. Soon enough, his insatiable hunger was back, and he tried to do it with Hera, but she had complained she was way too sore to do it again so soon. This was why he had been back to his familiar behaviour, hunting for new blood. Hera could only blame herself, she complained about his cheating habits but where was she when he needed to relieve himself? Shortly after, a mortal piqued his interest and he had found himself being completely obsessed and excited by the chase. Nothing out of the ordinary. But then, it happened. While he was doing it with her, he realised he couldn’t come. He couldn’t seem to find pleasure, feeling almost bored beyond good measures. Her smooth skin, high pitched moan and flushed face had failed to make him climax. It had made him so angry that for the first time in his entire life he had left without even coming. Miraculously, no other Gods seemed to know about this, leaving his reputation untouched. Zeus sighed again. He had a real situation here and it seemed to worsen hours by hours. It hadn’t been a day after the “failure” that he was approached by Mnemosyne, his third real lover. He always had a soft spot for her in his heart and she didn’t care about Hera’s wrath, openly flirting with him when she was in the mood, even when his wife was here. However, this time when she had asked him if he wanted to come with her in her room, despair clutched his whole being as he felt deeply uninterested with the proposal. Why though? He didn’t have to be careful about her stamina, the nine muses were a perfect proof of that. Clenching his teeth, Zeus knew exactly why, and it made him want to wreck a fucking city. Yeah, he wanted long-lasting mind-blowing sex, but he also wanted to be able to crush the mind and body beneath him without having to worry about killing the other. Mortals were off the chart, they were too weak, and Titans’ endurance matched his. Gods and Goddesses were the only option left but they were all too afraid of his hunger, his need to control, dominate, destroy. All, but one… Anger pooled inside his belly. This itch was messing with his routine and it really, _really_ bothered him. Looking at the sky again, Zeus saw the sun disappear, being carried away by Helios. By now, Hera must have heard about his infidelity with the mortal, meaning he had to expect one of her devastating tantrums as soon as she would open the door. If usually he tried to avoid her when she was in this kind of state, the predicament he was in made him want to commit murder. He needed to let his rage out and no one except Hera was up to the challenge. It was one of her best, if not the best, qualities; her not being afraid of him. The whole Olympus could shake under the power of his wrath and she would still look at him straight in the eyes.

The doors suddenly burst open and Zeus has just time to dodge whatever item was thrown in his face. Standing, the chair he was on seconds before scraps the floor before falling down. Here was Hera, in all her glory, a murderous aura surrounding her, and Zeus couldn’t help feeling a shiver running through his spine at the sight of her eyes. This thrill, he knew it well, it was the same he felt whenever he chased someone in order to submit them to his will. She was a little out of breath, meaning she must have searched for him before rushing here. He couldn’t hold a sardonic smile, absolutely delighted by the power he still held on his wife even after centuries of infidelity. The fact she had not yet grown tired over his behaviour went beyond him and still managed to fuel his ego at the same time. Still, as he dodged a new item, he felt his anger increase tenfold. By what right was she angry? He was the one who had to dealt with the shame of leaving a woman during intercourse and decline an invitation, all because his body betrayed him because of her! If she had come back sooner, maybe things would have been dealt with and he could have gone to Mnemosyne’s place and fuck her senseless! But no, she had to be with Hades, of all Gods!

“Seems like our brother’s company is no good if it leaves you in such mood.”

“Don’t try to play dumb, you know exactly why I’m in such a mood and our brother has nothing to do with it!”

She was now pacing around her part of the room, screaming, hands in her hair, on her hips, itching to squeeze the life out him. How ironic, thought bitterly Zeus, he wanted to do exactly the same to her.

“How come you can’t keep your dick to yourself will always remain a mystery to me!”

“If you hadn't been so sore at the time, I wouldn’t have had to go to someone else to tend my needs!”

“Oh of course, now it’s my fault! If your needs didn’t make you fuck like a fucking monster, maybe I wouldn’t have been so sore!”

“I see that Hades gave you a lecture you listened to all too willingly! Let me guess, you went to him to play the victim card “Oh look at me, poor Hera, pleasing my husband one day to be cheated on the next” because he is the only one taking pity on you on this matter?!”

“Because he and I are the only one who know the real you, vain, vindictive and selfish!”

“I hope you told him how willing and wet you were at that time for the monster I am!”

“Who would want to fuck a freak like you willingly?!”

Anger exploded within him, clouding his mind, making his blood boil. It was not so much the implication of him taking people against their will, he had never refuted having done so, it was more about the fact she straight up denied him, denied her feelings for him, denied her desire for him. And that, he could not bear.

Hera didn’t see him lunging towards her, too busy looking for something to hit Zeus with on her dressing table. When she turned around, hairbrush in hand, she didn’t have the time to throw it at her husband, Zeus brushing it off with the back of his hand, sending it to the ground few meters away. Grabbing her arm, he ruthlessly twisted it for her to show him her back. She whined and stopped barely a whimper threatening to spill from her lips. In the mirror, Zeus could see Hera biting her lower lip, which did nothing to sooth his ire. So she was really thinking she could take away from him the pleasure of hearing her moans? How disillusioned was she. Hera was writhing under his grasp, trying to break his hold. Cupping her jaw with his other hand, Zeus starred at his wife’s reflection in the mirror, burning his eyes in hers, relishing in the anger they hold. He tightened his hold on her limbs, thrilled by the knowledge it would leave marks on her skin. He almost chuckled when he felt Hera’s hand on his wrist. This fighting spirit had always amazed him even though she had been severely punished because of it. Of course, she had been far more rebel in the past, the memory of her failed attempt to overthrow him still intact in his mind, but he had made sure back then to kill any remaining thoughts of ever defying him again. Whatever this desire of revenge was, it was now only the shadow of what it had once been. Slowly, he brought his head next to her, rubbing his nose over her temple, her cheek, behind her ear. He snarled when she pulled at his hair and he retaliated by biting her harshly on the neck, making her choke a cry. Licking the skin, he nipped at it two or three times, intoxicated by the way she was trembling against him.

“Dare to explain me why you’re so jealous over those women if I’m just a freak?”

Hera spitted. She fucking spitted at his reflection. Releasing her jaw, he removed her hand from his hair, pinning it with the other and pushed his hand between her shoulders, face down against the marble of her dressing table. She tried to kick his legs, but it gave him just enough space to slip between hers. Pulling her dress over her hips, he rolled his thumbs over her entrance cursing over the wetness he found there. He could not help bringing it to his lips, licking the moist smeared over it. Why the fuck was it so enticing, so sweet. Watching Hera’s back, he grinned when he saw how tense she had became when two of his fingers played with her folds before sinking into her. This time, Hera couldn’t hold back a strangled moan, trying her best to break free. It only made Zeus clamp on her hands harder.

“For someone who seemed so reluctant in having sex with a freak, you sure are wet down there.”

“Fuck you!”

He twisted his fingers, rubbing against the spot he knew made her squirm. Hera’s leg buckled making Zeus sneer.

“Language Hera.”

He half-opened his toga, stroking his length to smear the precum on it. Adjusting the tip to her entrance, he rubbed himself a few times against her sex for the pleasure of hearing her moans each time he slid against her feminine bud, for the pleasure of hearing her breath hitch each time his tip slipped inside. Then, suddenly, he buried himself in her to the hilt in one go, clenching his teeth to hold back a growl. Kneading the skin, he watched the way his length streched Hera open every time he pushed inside, knocking her breath out of her lungs. Hers legs had lost their strength, and he used it to his advantage, setting a punishing pace who sent her forwards at each thrust of his hips. He wondered briefly if she was still sore, not feeling in the slightest remorseful. Soon, her cheek was against the mirror, her raged breath fogging the glass. Zeus gritted his teeth, anger pooling in his lungs. That stubbornness of her had to go. Grabbing her by the neck, just under her chin, he brought her towards him, forcing her body to arch, her back now touching his chest. It made him go deeper inside of her and Hera started to openly sob, the new angle hitting her cervix, making her feel dizzy. She felt utterly used by her husband who was staring at her with a taunting knowing smile.

“Come on Hera, I thought you were supposed to hate this, yet you’re squelching around my cock like a common whore.”

“D-Don’t-”

“Acting all mighty with Hades yet fucking dripping as soon as I fuck you.”

He groaned in her ear, her walls tightening around his shaft. Letting go of her neck, he pressed his hand on her belly, applying pressure in order to feel his member moving inside her, to feel it hitting her walls, making her brokenly scream. She was clawing at her skin, but he couldn’t care less. Freeing her other hand which fell numbly at her side, Zeus grabbed Heras’s face again, forcing her to look at him. He nibbled at her jaw, getting off from the way her glossy eyes seemed absolutely lost, from the way her flushed face seemed to glorify his fucking name. That was it, the answer to this fucking itch. Squeezing her neck, he hit her cervix, again, again, and again, determined to make her come untouched, to make her beg for it.

“Now say it Hera. Say how much you like it, how much you like having sex with me.”, he growled, eyeing her dangerously.

“I-I like it.”, she sobbed, tears spilling form the corner of her eyes.

“Again.”

“I like it!”

“What do you like, say it!”

“Yo-Your c-cock, I like it-”

She came in a voiceless scream, her mouth hung open, brows furrowed, body shaking violently, clawing at Zeus' arms as if her life depended on it. Zeus hissed as her walls clamped down on him hard and he had no remorse diving into her heat, chasing his own releasing. He heard her plea but discarded it, pounding like a mad man into her abused sex. He came inside in a shout, crushing her body to his own, his face in her neck, breathing her parfum, making her moan each time he rocked into her, soiling the floor of his release, drenching her legs with it. Huffing, he let go of her body, holding her only by a wrist as he watched her fall to the ground. A whine escaped her throat at the feeling of his sperm leaking out of her. Gathering her remaining strength, she raised her head, looking at him. Zeus was eyeing her coldly, standing very still next to her, towering her. She knew he wasn’t done with her, the wrath in his stance proved it, and that very thought made her shiver. Gritting his teeth, Zeus made up his mind. He was going to fuck her until she could no longer use those perfect legs of hers. Like that, she would stay in bed, would not be influenced by Hades' poisonous words and just be at his fucking disposal.

“Don’t you ever say you do not want me, again.”

It was a threat, a promise, one he would hold against her like a curse, daring her to challenge him on that matter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions, something you would like to read involving those two, please let me know. If it inspires me, I will write about it ~
> 
> Also... Is there anyone lowkey shipping Hera/Hades ? Please tell me I'm not alone.


End file.
